Complex
by AkiraLynn
Summary: Hinata had thought that being independent was going to be a good thing. Moving to her own apartment, getting a job and just living like a normal person. Except it wasn't because the floor she lives on is filled with a bunch of weird jerks. AU


**A/N: So this is my new story. I love the idea of Hinata going off on her own and running into trouble. If you don't know this is an AU, kinda modern day. I'm going to say Hinata is around 20 as are the Akatsuki. Enjoy 3 Italics are Hinata's thoughts.**

...

Hyuga Hinata sighed as she wiped the sweat from her brow after lifting the last box of her stuff into the truck. She smiled contently at the boxes that held her life. '_This is it,'_ Hinata thought to herself.

"Hinata are you sure you want to do this?" Hiashi asked as she turned to face him.

"Yes father. This is going to be good for me. I'll be able to prove that I can be independent," she answered a smile etched on her face.

"I'll pay your bills and such until you have a job. I will not let you go hungry," Hiashi explained.

Hiashi made his way over to his daughter wrapping his arms around her.

"You're so grown up now. You'll make a wonderful Heiress in a few years," he whispered.

"Thank you father," Hinata buried her face in his chest willing her tears to go down.

"Now are you sure you don't need me to send people to help with those boxes?"

"Yes, I already told you the apartment is furnished those are just my clothes and such."

...

Ok so just her clothes was an understatement. Hinata had failed to remember packing a box filled to the brim with all her books. She dragged it into the lobby of the apartment building, panting the whole way in. _'Hmmm I wonder where the elevator is?'_ she asked herself. What she spotted made her throat tighten.

"Why is this a thing?" Hinata mumbled to herself, as her eyes read over the 'Out of Order' sign hanging on the elevator doors.

"Hey pretty lady, you need some help?"

Hinata turned around quickly heat rising to her face. To face the most intimidating man she had ever laid eyes on. His hair was blue and spiked and his teeth looked they were razor sharp. '_What the heck is with this guy,'_ ran through Hinata's mind as well as '_He's kinda hot in a weird way.'_

"Hey girly, do you want help or not?"

Hinata nodded quickly.

"What floor you on?" he asked.

"I-I'm on floor seven," she answered cursing herself for stuttering.

"Oh lovely I am too. My name is Kisame,' he said lifting the box from her hands with ease.

"Hinata. Is there a reason the elevator is out?"

Kisame cleared his throat loudly,"No it was no one's fault at all."

"...When will it be back up?"

"Sweetie they haven't bothered to try to fix it for a year. I'm guessing never."

_'What kind of place did I move into?'_

...

"Thanks again for the help," Hinata said.

Kisame had helped carry all her boxes to her new home and it only took about an hour. She smiled happily she had gotten the wrong impression about Kisame. He was perfectly normal and nice.

"Oh no problem...think of it as an apology for what's to come."

"Wait what?"

Kisame reached over ruffling her hair.

"You'll see shrimp."

...

Hinata sighed happily snuggling into her bed, she had managed to dig up her blankets and a pillow. She had decided to unpack the next day when she was less worn.

"Tomorrow I'm officially on my own," Hinata whispered to herself closing her eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Hinata's eyes snapped open as a loud bang and then a loud scream pierced through the air. She rushed out of her apartment within an instant. She came across a blond man clutching his hair he was in a ball on the floor sobbing loudly.

"A-are you ok?" Hinata questioned crouching beside him.

The man looked up letting go of his hair which seemed to be cut in a forceful manner.

"Does this fucking look ok to you?" he hissed.

Hinata paled moving backwards until her back hit the wall.

He reached for her shaking her shoulders.

"My hair is my best feature! People would kill for this hair!" He shouted at her.

Hinata did the only sensible thing she could think of, she punched him in the face and jumped out of his hands.

"Brat are you done crying yet?" A red asked walking out of a door beside Hinata's.

The blond man was now sprawled on the floor clutching his nose.

"You fucking bitch!" He screamed.

The red head grabbed him around the waist holding him back from Hinata.

"Did you punch him?"

"Y-yes only because he a-attacked me!"

"You have a great arm."

"T-thank you?"

"Bye. Welcome to Hell."

Hinata shakily opened her door and stumbled into bed.

"Note to self: Buy more locks."


End file.
